


One-Shot Collection

by INeedTherapy



Category: GOT7, Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Bottom Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Changbin is soft for Felix, Cute Lee Felix, Fluff and Angst, Jeon Jungkook Is a Brat, Jeon Jungkook Is a Tease, Jungmo is cute and Momo is soft for Jeongyeon, Minor Violence, Multi, No Reader-Insert, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Only implied tho, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Top Kim Taehyung | V, Top Kim Yugyeom, everyone is really, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-03 10:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedTherapy/pseuds/INeedTherapy
Summary: Just one-shots that people can submit via my Tumblr. More info inside.





	1. A/N

Hello, dearest readers!  
I am starting this with the intentions of not being bored, even though I shouldn't be procrastinating my other story. Submit your one-shot requests to my Tumblr.   
Guidelines:  
~No reader-insert  
~Tell me what you want the story line to contain (i.e. smut, angst, fluff, etc.)  
~Inform me if you want to remain anonymous when I put what was requested into the chapter summary. (That probably made no sense so here's an example: "Anonymous requested ...." or "[your username] requested ....)

That's it! Here is my Tumblr: https://dearlordhelpmygayass.tumblr.com  
(That is the last time I let my friend from California choose my username. She knows me too well...)


	2. TaeKook- Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my friend came up with this prompt while we were playing Truth or Dare like a month ago and I figured why the hell not?  
> "vkook high school au, smut"   
> I decided not to go full smut, only a bit of sexual tension.

They sat in the unused room on the third floor of the building, both working quietly. Well, Jungkook was working. Taehyung was staring at his boyfriend, praying for the next few classes to pass by faster. They were only at lunch: three more classes to go.

Taehyung stood, looking down at the freshman sitting down in front of him. He leaned down, lips just barely brushing the other boys jaw as he went to whisper in his ear. 

“Better get going, bell's about to ring. I'll see you after classes.” His voice was deep and quiet.

Jungkook blushed. Bastard. He decided to take a chance and quickly leaned up to smash their lips together in a hungry kiss. 

The younger pulled away quickly, a smirk playing on his features. 

“Since when did you become such a tease?” Taehyung spoke exasperatedly. 

“Learned from the best.” Jungkook wet his lips with his tongue, his boyfriend’s eyes following every movement. “See you later.” With that, he rose from where he was seated and walked off, hips swaying ever-so-slightly. 

Tae let out a breath of air he didn’t realise he was holding. That boy would be the death of him.

 

Taehyung was ready to jump out of his seat, and Jungkook was giving him knowing looks from across the aisle in the AP History class for juniors that Jungkook, a freshman, had somehow managed to get into. They had a few minutes left in class, time they were supposed to be using to work on a partner assignment with the people they sat next to. Taehyung was having a hard time focusing and his partner, Lalisa, was done with him.

“Listen, dumbass. You can fuck your boyfriend later, now help me with this assignment before we both fail.” Her tone indicated that this was non-negotiable. 

Tae gave her an apologetic look and did his best to focus for the rest of the class period, up until the bell rang. He collected his stuff and was out of the room in a flash, pit-stopping at his locker to put the necessary materials in his bag. Dashing out of the entrance to wait by the tree where he usually met Jungkook, he stood. Impatient. And mildly aroused, as he had been since the incident at lunch. 

His eyes lit up as he caught sight of his boyfriend coming toward him, laughing at something his friends Yugyeom and BamBam had said. He felt a stab of jealousy, but pushed it down, he knew that his boyfriend would never betray him.

Jungkook bid his friends goodbye, and turned to Taehyung. They walked to Taehyung’s apartment, hand-in-hand. Upon entering, Jungkook gasped as Taehyung pushed him back against the wall, strong arms holding him there. Taehyung’s eyes were dark and blown wide with lust. A blush quickly spread to the younger’s cheeks, knowing he was in deep shit.

 

(If, the next morning, Yugyeom noticed his friend had a slight limp, he sure as hell didn’t mention it. After all, so did BamBam.)


	3. Couldn't have told me sooner?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My deranged mind thought of this, don't blame me for my weirdness.  
> "No one ever said their relationship would be easy, especially when someone kidnaps Felix to take revenge on Changbin.  
> (Luckily, Changbin has a lot of friends who also love Felix, and they will not stand to see him getting hurt.)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N-- Felix is a minor (aged 17), but the age difference is not inappropriately large (Changbin is 20). Regardless, I do not support relationships between a minor and an older person, especially if the age difference is quite large.  
> minor trigger warning for non-graphic torture, be careful please.

Felix grinned, teeth showing brightly, as his boyfriend rolled down the window to beckon him over.

“Changbinnie-hyung! I told you that you didn’t have to pick me up. I can walk home by myself, I’ve done it a million times before.” Felix knew that his boyfriend was busy; Changbin didn’t need to deal with babysitting him as well. 

“I know,  _ jagi _ . I know you’ve done it before, but it’s different now that we’re dating. You may be a Junior, but there are people out there who might want to hurt you. I want you to be safe.” Changbin’s voice was strained and pleading.

Felix looked confused, but got into the car nonetheless.

Halfway through the ride, the younger brought up the topic, yet again.

“If people haven’t been after me before, why would that change now that I’m dating you?”

Ah, there it was. The single question that Changbin knew he couldn’t truthfully answer without the risk of losing him, so he chose to remain silent. 

Felix huffed as he realised he wasn’t going to get anything out of the other. He knew that pouting would at least get him a kiss, and he proceeded to jut out his lower lip and make puppy eyes at the older boy.

He ended up succeeding in winning a kiss, right as they pulled up to his house. His house was actually an apartment where he lived with his stepbrother, Chan, who gained custody of the younger after their parents died. Chan was practically his father, and Felix was thankful for all his brother did.

Felix wished Changbin a safe trip to wherever he was going, and walked inside as the other drove off. 

The boy knew he was early and that his brother wasn’t expecting him until later. That was why he was barely fazed upon walking in to see his hyung making out with Woojin in the kitchen. He simply told them to use protection before leaving the apartment to enter the one across the hall where Chan’s older friends, Jeongyeon and Momo, lived together. They were always willing to let him hang out when the younger didn’t really want to be anywhere near his brother and boyfriend while they were having sex. 

Momo answered the door, covered in what appeared to be powdered sugar.

“Do you need some help, Momo-noona?” Felix was biting back a smile.

“Don’t give me that look, Felix-ah. Jeongyeon isn’t home yet and I wanted to bake her a cake.” Momo gave him a dry look.

Felix didn’t bother to hold back his grin this time. “Aw, that’s so cute. But you definitely need help. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you cook in my life.”

Her eyes widened and she nodded, inviting him in. They set about working, and soon enough, Chan was at the door telling Felix it was safe to come back. Just then, Momo’s phone buzzed, informing them that Jeongyeon would be back soon. She shoved the other two out of her apartment, and closed the door. 

Chan and Felix weren’t offended and just laughed it off.

They settled into their own apartment, both having eaten; Felix at Momo’s and Chan having made some instant ramen.

Felix quickly finished his homework, asking for Chan’s assistance when he struggled over some Korean words and pronunciations, the Australian native not used to the foreign dialect. Chan explained a few things while Felix took notes, and the two decided to call it a night.

Felix brushed his teeth and climbed into bed, shooting a simple,  _ Good night. Love you  _ text to Changbin before swiftly falling asleep.

He couldn’t have known that it wasn’t Changbin who answered with  _ See you tomorrow _ .

After all, why wouldn’t Changbin have Changbin’s phone?

\---------------

Felix’s day began as usual; be woken up by Chan, take a shower, get dressed, eat breakfast, brush teeth, and leave for school. No variation from the regular in’s-and-out’s of his day.

It was when, just a block away from the school, Felix was grabbed, that he knew something bad was going on.

His breath quickened and he did his best to fight of his attacker, pulling all the dirty moves he knew in order to get away from the kidnapper. Felix throat punched the man and attempted to run. He was quickly yanked back by the collar of his shirt and something was pressed tightly against his nose, giving him no choice; breath in the chloroform and be kidnapped, or attempt to not inhale, and most likely end up being hit over the head with a heavy object instead. Guess which one he chose?

The teens head lolled back as he went slack in his attacker’s arms. The man grinned a Cheshire smile.  _ They would finally get their revenge on Seo Changbin. The young man was virtually untouchable, but this. . . high schooler seemed to be his weakness. And he should have known what they would do if they found a weakness. _

The man hauled the light boy into his arms, going further into the alley and tossing him into the trunk of the car.

He drove off, grin not leaving his face.

\--------------

Changbin was angry. Beyond angry, in fact, and it was all because of one particular group of idiots.  _ Bichwi Sanyangkkun _ (The Jade Hunters) was a small-scale group, still fresh out of the depths of hell where they came from. When they first surfaced and tried to take territory from Changbin’s gang, Changbin put a bullet in their leader’s head. They disappeared for a while, but everyone knew they would come back soon enough. And they did come back, with a burning hatred for the twenty-year-old. Since they had no way to find him, they resorted to kidnapping Felix instead. Which, of course, scared Chan, who called Woojin, who called Changbin. When he got to the apartment, Chan was staring into space, tears flowing from his eyes at the thought of losing his only family. 

Chan had gotten a call from Felix’s school, informing him that Felix had not shown up to class. He called and texted his brother numerous times, before an image was sent, with the caption, “He’s with us now.” The image was of an unconscious Felix tied to a chair in a dark room. Chan called his boyfriend, not knowing what to do, and Woojin rushed over, calling Changbin on the way.

Which got them where they were now. Chan crying, Woojin holding him tightly, and Chan making as many calls as he could. They would get Felix back. Before it was too late.

\--------------

Felix sobbed in pain, blood dripping down from a cut on his cheek and ribs probably broken. And they hadn’t even brought out the knives yet. The kidnappers had been at it for hours, trying to get information out of Felix, who didn’t know anything. They wanted to know about some gang, one called Stray Kids, that they claimed Changbin was a part of. They didn’t believe that Felix was really unaware, so they kept going, hoping that the pain would make him crack. They didn’t know that he had already been fully honest, and they wouldn’t be able to get anything from him.

“I swear, I don’t know anything. I don’t know who Straight Kids, or whoever, are! Changbin is my boyfriend, yes, but I don’t know anything else!” Felix screamed.

His eyes widened and he began thrashing harder as he saw all the men pulling out knives. 

“No, please no. Please, let me go, don’t hurt me,” the teen whimpered. 

They almost took pity on him, but then remembered that the boy’s boyfriend had killed their leader, and he was going to pay for Seo Changbin’s actions.

The screaming never ceased.

\---------------

“GOT IT!” Jisung shouted, spinning his chair around to show Changbin the screen of his computer. On it was a small view of Seoul, with a little green blip flashing in the middle. 

Changbin stood, eyes dark with anger. “Woojin, stay with Chan. Don’t let him do anything stupid. Jeongin, monitor the house and tell us where to go. The rest of you, grab your guns. We’re getting Felix back.”

They followed obediently, not wanting to anger the man further.

 

Upon their arrival at the house in which Felix (or Felix’s phone, rather) was being held, they killed the guards effortlessly, not wasting too many bullets. The five of them continued on like that, killing the members of the gang swiftly and noiselessly. They stopped at the basement, having been led down there by Jeongin.

Changbin held one finger, signalling for them to stop. The others knew the plan, but the twenty-year-old wanted to ensure that none of his friends were hurt in the process of getting Felix, as that would only stress the Australian native out further.

He nodded, and they burst through the door, surprising the men inside. The largest one picked up the limp form of Felix, blood leaking from various wounds and bruises coloring the exposed skin. The other two pulled their guns out, but were taken out before they could even get a single shot off. However, the largest man seemed to be rather smart as he held his gun to Felix’s head, pressing firmly against one of his bruises. This caused the boy to rouse slightly from the pain-induced blackout. 

“Idiots. All of you, especially you, Seo Changbin. You of all people know that you should never get close. Yet here you are, falling for some stupid twink, like the child you are. Boss should have taken you down the second he saw you, you piece of--” The man’s angry tirade was cut off by Changin shooting him. He ran over to catch Felix, who hadn’t exactly recovered from anything yet, and seemed to be fighting to keep his eyes open.

“Hyung, take me home. Please. I was so scared, and he kept saying those things, and they wanted me to tell them about you all, but I didn’t know what he was talking about and--” Changbin shushed him carefully, pulling the other close to his chest and rocking him back and forth, humming a soft tune.

“I’m here, I love you. I’ll never let them hurt you again. We’ll get you home in a bit, okay? We need to get out to the car, and then Woojinnie will fix you up, yeah?”

Felix nodded, the shock wearing off into something tired and afraid. “Okay, hyung.” 

Seungmin helped support Felix to the car, along with Changbin. 

They drove in silence, the seventeen-year-old having fallen asleep against Hyunjin’s shoulder. 

\------------

When they arrived, Chan was immediately at his brother’s side. They were hugging each other close and crying together. Felix jumped a little when Woojin tapped him on the shoulder and offered him some water. This earned a few sympathetic looks from the others, but Felix didn’t really notice. 

“Felix-ah,” Woojin began gently, “I’m going to have to patch you up now, okay? The cuts are going to sting for a bit, but it’ll feel better soon enough. Hold Chan’s or Changbin’s hand if you need to.”

Felix nodded, taking everything in. “Ready.”

As the other man began to sanitize the boy’s wounds, Felix clenched his eyes shut at the pain, a few tears slipping through. Chan and Changbin each held one side of him, comforting him through the pain. 

When Woojin had finally finished, Felix was shaking, and his brother was speaking to him quietly in English. 

“ _ Come on, kiddo, you’re gonna be okay, I’ve got you. We’re all here. You have not, and will not, be left behind _ .”

The others only understood a bit of their conversation, but decided to try not to listen, regardless. 

“Let’s get you some food, and off to bed. No way are you going to school tomorrow.” The last part was mumbled under his breath, but Woojin knew everyone heard it anyway.

They ate in silence, no one really sure of what to say. It took a lot of stress-cooking to be able to feed nine people, but Chan had been stressed enough that he managed. But Felix, looking around the table, knew that it would be okay. He had seven brothers and a boyfriend looking out for him and each other, and as long as they’re together, they’ll survive.

\------------

(The next few weeks would be rough, between dealing with the reveal of Changbin, Woojin and the others’ gang involvement and Felix’s nightmares proving to have a terrible impact on everyone, but they were getting better. And, if Changbin happened to have a ring ready for Felix’s twentieth, well, no one needed to know about that.)


End file.
